El Viento Que Nos Une
by Kotoumi
Summary: Kazemaru esta ahora en el Instituto y tiene una formidable rival: Fujishima Kotomi. ¿Su rivalidad llegará a una historia de odio o a una de amor?


Inazuma Eleven y relacionados no me pertenecen. Kotomi, Megumi, entre otros FC, me pertenecen, al igual que la historia.

* * *

El Sol penetró mis ojos en la mañana. Di un suspiro largo y molesto, todavía recostada sobre mi cama. Otro día en esa aburrida escuela, ¿Eh? Creo que la ''leyenda'' de que la etapa de Instituto (o Preparatoria, Bachillerato...) era la mejor en realidad eran puras tonterías. A duras penas me levanté de mi cama, tomé una ducha, me vestí y me arreglé ligeramente. No era de esas personas que les encantaba estar frente al espejo, eso era un hecho. Vi el reloj; eran las 6 de la mañana con 21 minutos. En serio...¿desde cuando el maldito Sol le da por salir tan temprano, si yo entraba a las 8? Me acosté en la cama una vez más, con la esperanza de poder dormir aunque sea unos miserables minutos.

-¡Kotomi! ¡Levántate ya! ¡Hay mucho tráfico y no podemos irnos tarde hoy!- mi mamá gritaba desde la sala, seguramente. Ella era una persona con bastante energía, se enojaba raramente...pero eso si, era MUY desesperada.

-¡Ya voy!- respondí mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tomé mi mochila, un paquete de galletas para ir comiendo y algo de dinero.- Listo, ¿Ya nos vamos?

-¿Segura que tienes todo?- preguntó con tono dudoso. Era cierto que yo tenía mala memoria, pero no era para tanto.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- ante mi pregunta fue a la cocina y me dio una cartulina verde enrollada. Me miró de manera triunfante.- Olvídalo...

Mi mamá tenía razón. El tráfico estaba terrible, todo por culpa de un tonto camión que chocó contra un poste. En serio...no sé cual es el límite de la estupidez de las personas...Me recosté en la puerta, escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos para no tener que soportar los rayos del Sol. Mi mamá me dejó en la entrada y supervisó todos mis movimientos hasta que entré al Instituto. Era cierto que yo no era lo que alguien llama ''Niña buena'', pero eso cambió, por lo menos un poco. Hoy no tenía actividades del club, así que el día era aburrido. Mi motivo de ir a ese Instituto era porque su especialidad era mi deporte favorito: Atletismo. Desde los 4 años siempre quise ser alguien veloz, inalcanzable...como Sonic. Sí, el era mi inspiración y mi ''fuente de poder''. Yo era la orgullosa capitana del club de Atletismo, y todo lo que yo decía era ley, perfecto para mí. Tenía bastante flojera ese día, así que me fui a mi escondite secreto para saltarme algunas clases hasta el receso. Empecé a quedarme dormida lentamente, hasta qué...

-¡Capitana!- una silueta conocida se acercaba a mí.

-Ah, hola Okamoto-san.- me levanté para saludarlo.

-Escuché que Kazemaru-san la quiere retar en un duelo de velocidad, me lo dijo su amigo.

-Hm, ¿Retarme? Por favor...soy la capitana del club de atletismo por algo, y no es dinero ni votos.- respondí con algo de arrogancia a tal ''propuesta''.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé, pero...investigué un poco sobre él,- sacó su celular y tecleó algo, para luego mostrármelo- mire esto.

-''El equipo de Inazuma Japón venció al equipo nacional de Estados Unidos, 'Los Unicornios' esta tarde. Uno de los goles más impresionantes fue el de los dos miembros más rápidos del equipo, Kazemaru Ichirouta, miembro original del club de soccer de Raimon, el actual campeón nacional, y Fubuki Shirou, capitán del club de soccer de Hakuren y conocido como 'Príncipe del campo de hielo', los cuales unieron sus fuerzas creando así una técnica llamada 'El Huracán'. ''- leí en voz alta. Así que no era cualquier tonto, ¿Eh? -Esto será interesante, un pequeño ejercicio no me vendrá mal. Aparte, bajarle los humos a una persona es demasiado divertido, sobre todo en estos días en los que el club no tenía nada que hacer.

-Entonces...¿quiere que le hablé para hacer este reto, eh, oficial?- dudó un poco.

-Sí, dile que lo espero aquí.

-De acuerdo.- se fue corriendo hacia el primer edificio. En serio...¿un ex-miembro de Raimon me estaba retando? Eso no era algo que se veía todos los días. Esperé unos cuantos minutos mirando solamente el cielo y respirando el aire limpio que circulaba gracias a los árboles. Me quedé hundida un momento en mis pensamientos...vi que un chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos se acercaba a mí.

* * *

*Kazemaru's P.O.V.*

Al entrar al salón mi mejor amigo de casi toda la vida, Izumi Takumi, me estaba esperando con una mirada inquietante, al parecer tenía que decirme algo. Puse mis cosas en mi asiento y con la mirada el me dijo que salieramos unos minutos del salón, a lo cual accedí. Me llevó a la sala de trofeos y dio un pequeño y sonoro respiro.

-Kazemaru, ¿sabías que esta escuela tiene como especialidad el Atletismo? Son los campeones a nivel nacional, algo así como tu equipo de soccer.

-¿Los mejores a nivel nacional? Eso es increíble...- ante tal dato respondí sorprendido...es decir, algo es ser el mejor a nivel mundial de soccer, pero de atletismo...eso es más difícil.

-De hecho, antes no eran la gran cosa, pero desde que el cerebro y arma secreta del club ingresó hace medio año, se convirtieron en los mejores a nivel nacional.- me mostró un trofeo que tenía detrás de el una fotografía del club de atletismo.

-Pero...¿por qué me muestras esto? ¿y quién es el ''cerebro y arma secreta'' de ese equipo?- pregunté mientras observaba detenidamente la foto. Era un equipo conformado por 9 integrantes, cada uno especializado en algo. De los 9, solo había una chica de cabello rosa y unos ojos color verde esmeralda algo desafiantes, acepto que era algo linda.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que estabas aburrido y necesitabas algo que hacer? Si dejas que tu velocidad se oxide, ¿qué va a pasar si alguna vez te seleccionan para un equipo profesional?- sonrió. Ese chico sabía del mundo del deporte, claro, el practicaba kendo, pero me comprendía.- Y sobre tu duda...la única chica allí es el arma secreta y cerebro del equipo, Fujishima Kotomi.

-Incluso su nombre suena a velocidad, ¿Eh? Suena interesante, creo que la retaré.-

-¿Quieres que le diga?

-Claro. Algo de acción no me vendrá nada mal.- sonreí.

* * *

*Kotomi's P.O.V.*

-Así que...¿tú eres Kazemaru Ichirouta-san, no es así? Tienes bastante valentía al retarme a una batalla que no ganarás.- sonreí con gran confianza.

-Y...¿qué te hace pensar que tú ganarás?- el chico contraatacó con tono desafiante. Nada mal. Vi que las personas se acercaban con curiosidad a nosotros.- Escucha bien, por que no lo repetiré. Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta, y te ganaré.

-Como digas...¿qué te parece si hablamos de los premios? Si tu ganas, admitiré que soy una lenta, una tortuga o cualquier cosa que se te plazca, al igual que otra cosa que tu quieras. Pero si pierdes...- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro- serás parte del club de atletismo durante toda tu vida, y admitirás tu derrota.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces...¡Chicos, preparen la pista!- dicho esto los chicos del club empezaron a preparar la pista. Fui a los casilleros del club y me puse el uniforme que realmente me gustaba: el del club. Ese chico no tenía ni idea de en que se había metido.

Los chicos me dijeron que ya estaba lista la pista, así que salí. Al rededor había cientos de personas, esperando pacientemente los resultados de esta contienda entre ese chico y yo. Incluso nuestro entrenador estaba allí, listo para dar el disparo inicial. Hice unos cuantos estiramientos y respiré varias veces...¿me estaba poniendo nerviosa? Es decir, ¿si el gana? No, eso es completamente imposible. Agité mi cabeza para sacar esos tontos pensamientos y me coloqué en mi carril.

-Espero que aún recuerdes como correr.- dije burlonamente.

-Y yo espero que recuerdes el sabor de la derrota, Fujishima.- contraatacó de nuevo.

-Yo nunca he perdido, así que hoy tampoco será el día.-

-Siempre hay una primera vez.-

-En sus marcas, listos...-el entrenador exclamó, rompiendo nuestra ''plática''.- ¡Fuera!

Corrí lo más rápido posible. Ese Kazemaru no era tan malo, pero aún así no lograba alcanzarme. Sonreí al ver su cara de sorpresa. La carrera era de 100m planos. Logró alcanzarme un momento cuando tomé algo de aire, pero después volví a por la delantera fácilmente. La carrera terminó con una sola e indiscutible ganadora; yo.

-¡Escúchame bien, Kazemaru!- lo señalé mientras el respiraba agitado en el piso.- Nadie puede superarme,ni si quiera tú. Así que recuerda esto: Soy Fujishima Kotomi, la capitana del club de atletismo, y la persona que te derrotó, Slow-kun.- dicho esto me retiré lentamente.- Ah, por cierto,- me detuve.- Te espero mañana después de la escuela en el club de atletismo, allí te esperará tu nuevo uniforme.

Kazemaru se retiró algo molesto. Me cambié rápido y tomé una pequeña ducha lo más rápido posible. Tomé rápidamente mis cosas y lo seguí. Fue a un terreno algo plano, tomó su celular y corrió lo más rápido posible. Cada vez era más rápido. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, es decir...¿el nunca se rendía? El chico terminó en el piso bastante cansado...Esto era el principio de una larga historia.


End file.
